This invention relates to new and useful improvements in devices for moving auger assemblies, particularly relatively heavy auger assemblies. It should be appreciated that the movements referred to are relatively small movements which may be required in or around a farmyard or the like and the device is not intended for long distance moving of the auger assembly, under which circumstances, it is usually hitched to a tractor or other source of motive power.
The relatively heavy auger assemblies used today in farming operations are extremely difficult to manoeuver manually and it is obviously not always convenient or economical to hitch such auger assemblies to a tractor for the relatively small movements often require in positioning such auger assemblies in relation to materials to be picked up from one location and discharged at another.